Cake and Rain
by Grey Winter
Summary: En su búsqueda por el pastel más delicioso, para el cumpleaños de Chum chum, Fanboy termina acercandose un poco más a Kyle, descubriendo sentimientos por él que no conocia. -SLASH- Espero les guste. One-Shot.


Advertencia: Esta historia contiene un ligero slash, si no te gusta entonces que hace aquí XD

* * *

**- Pastel y lluvia -**

**A** grandes saltos Fanboy salio de su cama, con cuidado de no tropezar con el gran desorden de su habitación. Al lado Chum chum dormía placidamente sobre su cama. Con mucho cuidado Fanboy se escabullo y bajo las escaleras hasta la puerta. Dio un ultimo vistazo tras de si, para asegurarse de que Chum chum seguía dormido, soltó una risita traviesa y salio.

Por la calle daba grandes saltos y chillidos de felicidad, hoy exactamente hoy, era el cumpleaños de Chum chum, y para darle una sorpresa, le compraría uno de los más grandes y deliciosos pasteles nunca antes visto. Con esa idea en mente, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el supermercado. El día estaba nublado, pero no por ello el ánimo de Fanboy decayó, ese era un día especial y sin importar el clima, nada arruinaría la celebración de Chum chum.

Dentro del enorme supermercado, Fanboy vago por todos y cada uno de los pasillos, revisando los estantes y distrayéndose con cada caja colorida y de dibujos extraños. En uno de los pasillos se topo con Kyle, que al verlo de inmediato frunció el ceño molesto.

-Hola Kyle que hace por aquí – saludos sonriente y animado Fanboy

-No es obvio, vine de compras con mi madre – Contesto de mala gana

-Sabes Kyle, yo estoy aquí por una misión súper secreta – le dijo en voz baja acercándose a el

-Claro, una misión secreta – repitió kyle rodando los ojos fastidiado – no me imagino en que otra súper aventura estarás envuelto, y como tampoco me importa, me voy

Antes de que kyle pudiera irse, fue arrastrado por Fanboy de su brazo izquierdo entre los pasillos.

-Por que mejor no vienes conmigo Kyle, así los dos podremos darle una gran sorpresa a chum chum y la fiesta será aun más divertida

-¿Fiesta?, de que rayos hablas demente enmascarado – espeto, dejándose arrastras por todo el piso, como si de un saco viejo se tratara

-De que hoy es el cumpleaños de Chum chum, y como sus mejores amigos tenemos que darle una sorpresa

-Espera ¿que? – Kyle se detuvo al instante, liberando su brazo del agarre de Fanboy – Yo no soy amigo de ustedes dos, lo único que hacen es meterme en problemas – exclamo señalándolo con su dedo de forma acusadora.

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado Kyle, además nos divertiremos tanto todos juntos – ignorando todo negativa por parte del pelirrojo, Fanboy volvió a tomarlo del brazo llevándolo con el –Lo primero que hay que hacer es comprar el pastel más delicioso que haya y después…. Bueno ya se nos ocurrirá algo, tenemos toda la tarde

-Ya te lo dije, no voy a ir contigo a ninguna ridícula fiesta organizaba por un tonto como tu

Pero su queja no fue escuchada y el agarre sobre su brazo seso. Un poco extrañado Kyle giro su vista hacia Fanboy. Este estaba en estado de shock mirando los aparadores vacíos donde, se suponía, debían estar los pasteles, no había nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿Y los pasteles? ¿Que pasó con los pasteles? – grito aterrorizado llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Al fondo una empleada limpiaba los aparadores vacíos, y Fanboy se acercó corriendo hasta ella – Los pasteles… los pasteles… a donde se fueron todos los pasteles

La empleada lo observo un momento y en seguida volvió a su trabajo – lo siento pequeño, pero se acabaron los pasteles y precisamente hoy el repostero no vino a trabajar, así que no habrá pasteles por el resto del día

Una exclamación de pánico escapo de los labios de Fanboy; derrotado regreso junto a Kyle, que observaba la escena a una distancia considerable con los brazos cruzados y una expresión en el rostro que decía _"No se que rayos hago aquí"._

-Esto es terrible, terrible, si no hay pastel, entonces no habrá fiesta, ¡Nooo¡ todo esta arruinado – Se decía cabizbajo Fanboy con una expresión triste y al borde de las lagrimas

-Ah… si parece, la vida es cruel e injusta, que lastima, ¿ya puedo irme?

-Como se lo explicare a Chum chum, ya no podré mirarlo a los ojos después de fallarle de esta forma, ¡Nooo¡ Chum chum

-Por que siempre tienes que ser tan dramático para todo – Kyle le dirigió una mirada de enojo, pero al ver directo a los ojos a Fanboy, descubro que su mirada se tornaba acuosa en una clara advertencia de que se soltaría a llorar de un momento a otro.

Kyle no se consideraba muy perceptivo, pero pudo ver claramente que todo aquel teatro de dramatismo armado por Fanboy, era de verdad, el enserio se sentía muy mal y triste de no tener el dichoso pastel, y por alguna razón el saber que Fanboy sufría, lo hizo sentir incomodo y culpable. Soltó un suspiro de resignación desviando la mirada.

-Yo conozco…conozco, un lugar donde puedes comprar tu pastel – Kyle titubeo un poco y espero la reacción del otro, que no se hizo esperar. Fanboy le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo dices enserio Kyle

-Claro, no esta muy lejos de aquí, así que podría llevarte hasta allá

-¡Si¡ que bien, eres lo máximo Kyle – Fanboy se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo

Permanecieron así por unos segundos, el abrazo efusivo por parte del otro, tomo por sorpresa a Kyle que no supo como reaccionar, no se sentía molesto por la muestra de afecto, pero si un poco nervioso e incomodo, nerviosismo que aumento cuando Kyle noto un par de miradas curiosas sobre ellos, de otros clientes, que pasaban a su lado.

Kyle se deshizo del abrazo con un ligero empujón, dándole la espalda a Fanboy, Kyle casi podía sentir como sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero tono rosado. Intento tranquilizarse un poco, para comenzar a hablar.

-Bueno, vas a querer que te lleve o no – hablo con un tono tranquilo

-Si vamos

Ambos salieron de supermercado, Fanboy mas feliz que nunca, el que Kyle se ofreciera a ayudarlo le había alegrado tanto. Una calle, luego dos, y Kyle sintió una gota caer sobre su mejilla, el solo la ignoro y siguió caminando. Siguieron dos calles mas y esta vez ambos sintieron unas gotas caer, miraron el cielo y sin previo aviso, comenzó a llover.

Corrieron y a poca distancia, había una tienda que contaba con una pequeña carpa que cubría el frente, se detuvieron debajo de ella para resguardarse de la lluvia. Poco después, más personas llegaron junto a ellos escapando de las gotas de lluvia que a cada momento se intensificaban más y más, hasta desatarse en una lluvia torrencial.

Un grupo mayor de personas se agrupo bajo aquella pequeña carpa, dejando poco espacio, Kyle y Fanboy, estaba en una de las esquinas, junto a todas esas personas, esperando a que la lluvia cesara, pero debido al poco espacio Kyle tuvo que acercarse más a Fanboy para no mojarse. La cercanía de Fanboy incomodaba pavorosamente a Kyle, que intentaba disimular como mejor podía, pero al sentir que Fanboy se acercaba aun mas, termino por ponerse muy nervioso, _"es solo por la lluvia, es solo por la lluvia, vamos Kyle no te descontroles"_ se repetía a si mismo el pelirrojo bajando la vista al suelo.

En cambio Fanboy esta muy calmado, y sin inquietarse miro a su lado y noto que Kyle se veía nervioso. El Joven mago levanto su vista del suelo mirando directo a los ojos al chico enmascarado, que le regalo una amistosa y calida sonrisa. Fue todo, Kyle se ruborizo como nunca, paralizándose por un instante.

Fanboy creyó que su amigo se comportaba muy extraño, y al ver que su rostro se tornaba en un tono rojizo, no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Al estar a si de cerca, pensó en lo bonito que lucia, no… la palabra que el buscaba era lindo, si eso era, Kyle lucia muy lindo en ese momento.

De repente el sonido de la lluvia fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo que ilumino todo el cielo, un trueno, resonó a lo lejos, provocando el sobresalto de todos. A Fanboy en cambio, se le formo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y no era para menos, tenía a Kyle abrazado a el, atemorizado por el relámpago. Quien iba a decirlo, Kyle le temía a los truenos.

El pelirrojo se percato de su actitud tan temerosa y vulnerable pero no le importo, estaba asustado y aunque le costara aceptarlo, junto Fanboy se sentía mas seguro.

Nuestro pequeño aventurero enmascarado, miro hacia el cielo, esperando a que la lluvia terminara, con una sensación calida creciendo en su interior, que bien sabía, era producto de su cercanía con Kyle. El nunca creyó que le agradaría tanto ver llover, ni mucho menos se entusiasmaría al escuchar el estruendo de los rayos, iluminando el cielo. Ahora solo sabia que le gustaba tener a Kyle así de cerca y desde ese momento haría todo lo posible por pasa mas tiempo junto a el, aunque el joven mago se opusiera, quería conocerlo mejor y saber aquellos secretos que conformaban a Kyle el chico mago. El día aun comenzaba y tenía tantas cosas por hacer, después de todo era el cumpleaños de Chum chum, todo tenia que ser celebración y más ahora que Kyle formaba parte de esa facha tan importante…

* * *

Hola, espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, es uno de mis primeros slash dentro de esta categoría, y espero haber hecho un buen primer intento.

Y como siempre digo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos, o lo que sea, serán bien recibidas.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
